


О девичьем...

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Polyamory, Somnophilia, Xenophilia, er - Freeform, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Две женщины всегда найдут общий язык...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	О девичьем...

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Наташа Романова, Баба Яга, Тони Старк, Локи и прочие - упоминаются  
 **Категория:** смешанный  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** R  
 **Предупреждения:** АУ, частичный ООС, намек на каннибализм  
 **Краткое содержание:** Две женщины всегда найдут общий язык...  
 **Примечание:** данная история может рассматриваться как продолжение "...следы невиданных зверей", но читать первую сказку не обязательно.

— ... и он, аспид, говорит: " Бабулечка-Ягулечка, не соблаговолите ли вы осмотреть новые угодья?" Там, мол, и трава вам, и мурава, будете кататься-валяться, Ивашкиного мяса поевши. Мяса! Ивашкиного! Тьфу! Гадость!

— Вот паразит!

— А я про что? Ивашка-то, пьет без просыху, и ладно бы только это, за маринованного, вернее, проспиртованного бы сошел. Хотя я больше на кефирчике уважаю. Или этот, как его, майонез! Так он же зельем бусурманским дымит, всю избу провонял, Марья уже не знает, куда бечь. А у меня эта... Аллергия!

— Воспитывать такого надо.

— Воспитаешь, пожалуй! Ему что в лоб оглоблей, что по лбу. Мозгов-то, почитай, и нету, а кость такая - только треск по лесу стоять будет. Воронам на смех, — и Баба Яга мелодично рассмеялась, подмигивая Наташе.

Наташа представила Марью, здоровущую бабищу из Нижних Васюков, которые располагались аккурат на границе с заповедным Лукоморьем, оглоблю в ее ручищах и мысленно посочувствовала Ивановой голове, которая, вздумай жинка ударить по-настоящему, наверняка бы раскололась, как гнилой орех. Мысль о крови на оглобле и забрызганном ошметками серого вещества лице Марьи вызвала кривую улыбку, и Наташа налила им с Бабой Ягой еще по одной ядреной, шестидесятиградусной хреновухи.

Яга, крякнув, осушила чеканную серебряную чарку, на которой болотница лихо отсасывала водяному, и аппетитно захрустела соленым огурчиком. 

— Ну, а коли я вообще мяса не ем, об этом он подумал? - Запоздало возмутилась она. — Я, может, эта, как ее, вегетарианка? Или веганка? Как правильно-то, Наташ?

— Ты, Яга, интриганка, каких свет не видывал. Куда Локи-то дела?

Яга польщенно заулыбалась, затрепетав накрашенными и завитыми ресницами. Наташа с неожиданной тоской вспомнила другие ресницы, любоваться на которые в ближайшее время ей не светило, и вздохнула, подперев голову кулачком.

— А тебе-то этот змей подколодный на что?

— Надо. Наговорил леший знает что Тони и Горынычу, те с Кощеем заперлись, философский камень, говорят, добывать будем. А то я не знаю, какой камень у Кощея. Опять берегинь позовет, будут голыми сиськами трясти. И ладно хоть сиськи симпатичные, соски задорные, только Горынычу от тех сисек какой прок?

— А кузнец твой как к сиськам? — заинтересовалась Яга, подбоченившись и выпятив дряхлую грудь.

— Положительно, — критически осмотрев Ягово богатство не стала скрывать Наташа. — Хорошим сиськам и я рада, чего ж не посмотреть. 

— А на пощупать? — Яга налила им еще по одной.

— Когда на кону философский камень? Смеешься? 

— То есть не ревнуешь?

— С чего бы? Меня больше волнует, что у Тони отпуск и режим, а он опять вкалывает, хотя Локи наобещал золотые горы, вплоть до "пуховых перин". И, кстати, почему змей?

— Дык я его шарахнула первым подвернувшимся горшком, а там — зелье оборотное. Ну и это... загнала под колоду и подперла камушком. Пусть сидит. Думает о своем поведении.

— И давно он там? — С трудом сдерживая смех, поинтересовалась Наташа.

— Так... Не очень... — неожиданно смутилась Яга. — Ты его, Наташа, не особо ругай, так-то мужик ничего такой. Видный. По-нашему разумеет, опять же. И глаза. Был у меня банный один с такими глазами, ох, и бедовый! 

Наташа согласно кивнула. Глаза у Локи были и вправду красивые. Но пальцы, ловкие, изящные, которыми он, вместе с Тони, в четыре руки, доводил Наташу до множественных оргазмов, она любила намного больше. Однако испорченное начало отпуска так просто Наташа забыть не могла.

Яга понятливо подмигнула, словно прочла мысли, хотя кто ее знает?

— Выпьем? — Подняла она следующую бутыль.

— Давай! — Решительно кивнула Наташа и подставила чарку. В конце концов отпуск только начался.


End file.
